


Heir to the Jedi

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends (Dark Horse Comics), Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), How Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes Ben Kenobi and other useful stuff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Republic 53: Blast Radius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: At the beginning of the clone wars, Obi-Wan infiltrates a Separatist factory to steal an antidote to a deathly biological weapon. Luckily, four almost legendary Jedi Masters are here to help him.Strangely, they are less preoccupied of the factory and more to prepare him for things he doesn't really understand.Inspired by the Dark Horse comics: Republic 53: Blast Radius, but I've done my best to make it understandable without having read the comic.





	Heir to the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> That comic always exasperated me. All those four interesting Jedi Masters, why were they abandonned at the end of the issue ? They were such badass characters!

Obi-Wan had always liked the ideas of those wandering Jedi Masters, who only came back to the Temple every ten years, or sometimes even less. They drifted through the galaxy, following the Force, helping innocents and righting wrongs. When he was a Padawan, sometimes he thought he could be one of them, perhaps. He was sure Qui-Gon would have been proud.

Then, Anakin.

Knights with Padawans didn’t do things like that. Obi-Wan stayed and raised his brother, the best he could.

Still, when he arrives, a few months in the clone wars, on the volcanic planet Queyta and meet four of the best of those wandering Jedi, he feels deeply honoured, and perhaps a little star struck.

Queyta is more a river of magma with a few rocks islands than anything else. He’s there to recover the antidote for a new chemical weapon the Separatist have deployed and he thought he would have to infiltrate the factory alone. He also thought he would fail and die here, his mission unfinished: he has been dreaming of lava lakes and rivers for weeks now and every time he wakes up after those nightmares, his heart seems to hurt a little more and the infinite sadness he knows will come for him a little closer.  

He thought he would die and that his visions had been premonition of that moment.

But they are there, four wandering Jedi Masters, without any signal from the Jedi Order to order there. The Force called them. The four of them look strangely at him. He vaguely asks himself what would happen, if he was found unsatisfactory.

Master Knol Ven'nari, the Fire Eater, the Bothan Jedi Master who had once saved all Bothan space from Wookie bandits.  

Master Nico Diath, hated by the Hutts for all the slaves he had rescued in Hutt Space and all over the Outer Rim.

Master Fay, centuries-old, whose race he doesn’t even know, and who had ended entire wars during those long centuries, entirely by herself.

Master Jon Antilles who had infiltrated the Bounty Hunters guild and brought so many murderers to justice.

Obi-Wan bows very low.

“You’ll do,” Master Ven’nari finally decides.

“I thought we would infiltrate the factory now,” Obi-Wan observes when she guides him to a crevasse, where their four ships are already hidden. Nevertheless, he obeys and hides his ship too.

“Search the Force,” Master Diath smiles to Obi-Wan, “if we were to try now, the antidote wouldn’t reach Coruscant. No, we’ll wait and use that time to teach you what you need.”

“What I need for what?” Obi-Wan asks, but nobody answers him.

Instead, Master Nico Diath invites him for tea in his ship. Obi-Wan drinks and listens. Twelve hours, he would later learn, pass, anyway it is what his chrono tell him, but it feels longer. It feels almost like days, as Master Diath teaches him about the Outer Rim. About how slavery shaped their societies. About the best ways to help slaves discreetly, how to make them disappear in thin air without anyone suspecting his involvement.

“That should be taught at the Temple,” Obi-Wan insists, “And, Master I don’t want to seem disrespectful, but those days, I won’t have the occasions to use that knowledge. The war…”

“A Jedi should always know how to help slaves without getting discovered,” Master Diath cuts him gently.

When Obi-Wan leaves Diath’s ship, he thinks they will infiltrate the factory now, but instead Master Knol Ven'nari waits for him at the bottom of the ramp.

“Come,” she orders and he follows. She takes him to the closest lava bank. He wants to throw up just watching the lava.

“Yes,” she says, observing his reactions, “Fire is in your future and you need to tame it, or that day, it will burn you and everything that will depend on you later.”

Here, too, the time escapes him. His chrono tells him he stays only eight hours on the lava bank with the Bothan Jedi, learning the feel of fire in the Force, learning its secrets and currents, but it feels much longer. When she lets him go, he feels he could touch lava without getting burned, and more importantly, the simple view of it doesn’t cut his breath inside him anymore.

He’s not surprised when he sees Master Antilles waiting for him. The pattern is certainly clear now. Master Jon Antilles is one of the most secret Jedi, one who was taught by the Dark Woman herself. No one is even sure Antilles really is his name. Time passes, Obi-Wan had renounced to mark it precisely. Under the other man’s tutelage, he learns how to disappear. How to make himself unimportant. How to look like anyone, like everyone, like no one. This doesn’t come naturally to a Jedi but Obi-Wan learns and when he emerges from Antilles ‘s ship, Master Fay is waiting for him.

He follows her. He thinks she will offer rare Jedi wisdom, or a skill set he won’t understand the need for years.

Instead, she seduces him. Not that he opposes a great resistance. He always had a thing for strong, confident women. Satine. Siri. Still, he didn’t think he was so easy, but he falls into her arms, and her bunk, at the slightest solicitation. It’s different from everything he had ever known. He doesn’t understand if it’s because of their different species, or because she’s centuries-old, or because it’s _her_.  

It hardly feels like sex. It feels like a revelation of the Force, like a vision. Her skin touching his, the light imbues them. He’s a spark of light and she’s a bonfire. He’s a cup and she’s a jug and the Force flows, flows, flows, filling him to the brim. Filling him more than the brim, it seems he should explode, or dissolve, but he survives, and it’s so good it almost hurts.

He sleeps.

When he wakes up, he’s alone. He dresses, leaves her ship.

The four of them are waiting.

“Now,” Master Diah says, “Now we infiltrate the factory. The antidote will reach Coruscant. And you’re ready for your fate.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t understand them. He still trust them. He feels filled by Light, so much that he could pass into eternal shadows and emerge still carrying it, ready to ignite the stars themselves again.

He bows, very low, and he follows them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username; come and say hi.


End file.
